caspian_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombies (mode)
Zombies 'is a gamemode that appears in CA:SWAT Ops 1 and 2, as well as in Firefight missions in CA: Black Ops, CA: World at War and CA: Bounty Hunter. In Zombies, players fight zombies of various nationalities based on the location of the map, including American, German, Italian, Russian, Asian, and Spanish. Zombies content is only canon in its own alternate timeline though. Story Main article: Zombies/Story Maps Jatky ''Main article: Jatky 'Jatky '(German: "Slaughterhouse") is the first map of the Zombies Campaign. It is also considered the smallest and simplest, as there are only five rooms in the entire map. The map takes place in a Nazi Asylum in an Unknown World. The Zombies here aren't as deadly than compared to the other maps and are the least deadly and least smart in AI. They also lack the look of a true zombie until you start to shoot at them, when they drop blood. This is the only map not to include any Perk-a-Colas, until the Necrotic Update that supplied the map with only Quick Revive, Juggernogg, and Mule Kick. Since it was the last addition to be added in the official CA: Depths of Despair game, the map lacks all of the qualities the other maps share and it's only an introduction. The story wasn't completely added on to the map until Lande di Pianto was added. However, this doesn't mean there isn't a boss: when you get to 20 rounds, a Werewolf Bounty Hunter will spawn, which once killed, drops a Insta-Kill, but this boss was also added in the Necrotic Update and not in the stand alone map release. This map only features the Insta-Kill and Double Points power ups, yet the Mystery Box is available with World War 2 based weaponry and a chance to drop the Ray Gun. It is also the first map with Nazi Zombies, however does introduce the four main characters, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen, as well as having Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita as playable characters. The Campaign mode is added in the Uprising map pack, Which is to defeat the bounty hunter and get documents about the Illuminati and escape. Bunker des Zerstörten Main article: Bunker des Zerstorten Todesfeld Main article: Todesfeld Schule der Finsternis Main article: Schule deer Finsternis Freddy Fazbear's Fright Main article: Freddy Fazbear's Fright of Darkmoor '''Freddy Fazbear's Fright is the second map in the Zombies Campaign, featured in the First Strike map pack. It is based on the Freddy Fazbear's Fright in Sultan101, as they share most traits. The zombie's AI has increased to attack from windows and sprint. This is also the first map to introduce traps, Perk-a-Colas, the Pack-a-Punch and tight spaces, as well as being the first map that requires the player to have the power on for most of the Perk-a-Colas. There are fifteen rooms to explore, which require points to open. This is also the first map to have the mystery box to randomly teleport via Teddy Bear and reappear somewhere else. This map does take place in Fazbear's Fright in Darkmoor and is the first map to feature AI characters; Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie help you fight off the Zombies. This map even introduces Modern Guns such as the AK-47, MP5 and RPG. This map also adds new Wonder Weapons, including the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bombs and the Thundergun. In the Necrotic Update, every 10 rounds, either Drawkill or Nightmare animatronics spawn as a boss round. This map features casual zombies. The playable characters in Fazbear's Fright are the "Original Crew", Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith and SSundee. The Campaign is added in the Uprising map pack, with using a teleporter in the back to get out of Darkmoor. Lande di Pianto Main article: Lande di Pianto Lande di Pianto (Latin/Italian: Moors of Crying) is the third map of the Zombies Campaign, featured in the First Strike map pack as an unlockable. The maximum zombie speed has been reduced to a sprint, most likely for difficulty reasons. This map takes place in the Unknown World and has two separate areas: The Wasteland area with small ruins surrounding the area, and a Haunted Forest with a Wicker Man, a Hollow Tree and a small Cave. This is the second map not to require the power to be on. This map, along with Led Zla, Isla del Vuela and Moonbase has the Perk-a-Cola machines spawn randomly. This is also the second map with the teleporting Mystery Box, but the first to have a beam of light glow to where it is located. This is also the first map where the zombies can also spawn from the ground instead of from a barricade, and the first map to introduce the Boss Rounds in which this map introduces the Weeping Angels, and Hellhounds, which both drop a Max Ammo afterwards. In the Necrotic Update, the mysterious Slender Man can spawn with either boss. Lande di Pianto also introduces Cold War weapons into the zombies map and new Wonder Weapons are also added, such as the Gersch Device, V-R11 and the Blundergat. The map also introduces two new Perk-a-Colas: PHD Flopper and Stamin Up. This map features monk zombies in the Wasteland, while the Forest features casual zombies. The playable characters are the "Original Crew", The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Amelia Pond and Coronal Steiner. The Campaign mode is added in the Uprising map pack, with trying to get to Chima, while looking for the Cube of Rutekh. Frost of the Dead Main article: Frost of the Dead Frost of the Dead is the fourth map of the Zombies Campaign, found in the Uprising map pack. This map takes place in a frozen shipwrecked part of Empyrea, East of the Ural Mountains. This is the first map where zombies will try to climb over areas to get to the characters and the first to have the power up "Carpenter". This is the second map to feature hellhounds and has a special boss known as the Ice Guardian. This is also the first map to not have the "original crew" be playable, but instead, the playable characters in here are the Cooper Gang and a squad of Republic Clones, and uses Cold War guns. This map features three new Wonder Weapons, the Scavenger, Matryoshka Dolls and the Winter's Howl and a new Perk-a-Cola known as Electric Cherry. This is the first map to have a Campaign mode from the start, with trying to make contact with the "Original Team". The zombies in here are Soviet Soldiers and Divers. Shadow Mountain Main article: Shadow Mountain The Shadow Mountain '''is the fifth map of the Zombies Campaign, found in the Revolution map pack. The map takes place in a cursed ruin site on top of a mountain full of zombies and dark animals. The "Original Crew" do return, but as AI characters for the Campaign, on which you help them get the Focusing Stone. The playable characters in Shadow Mountain are Laval, Eris, Worriz, Cragger, Razar, Gorzan, Rogon and Bladvic and uses Modern Guns. This map features five new enemies, Napalm Golem, Skull Monkeys, Shrieker Zombies, Spider Witches and Bat Gunners. The map also features several new utilities including Mine Carts, Geysers, Water Slides and Elevators. It also features a new Wonder Weapon called the 31-79 Shrinker and a new Perk-a-Cola called Deadshot Daiquiri. The zombie types in here are Buddhist Monks. Fort Endswood Main article: Fort Endswood '''Fort Endswood is the sixth map in the Zombies Campaign, found in the Necrotic DLC and is the last map on CA: SWAT Ops. It takes place in a small, old town with a small fortress in the Unknown Planet, on which you learn it is called Necron. The team here is a group of CIA Agents and a group of Ghost Commandos, with the map holding near future weapons. Hellhounds return in this map with a new type of enemy called Nova Crawlers. A new Perk-a-Cola is found called Mule Kick, which can be found in all of the other maps once you get the DLC, and a new Wonder Weapon, EMP Flash Grenades. The Campaign mission is to help the AI controlled "Original Team" to stop who ever is controlling the zombies, but also helps Richtofen gain control over the zombies. The zombie types in this map are Hazmat and Soldier zombies. Yellow Run Main article: Yellow Run Yellow Run '''is the seventh map in the Zombies story line and the first map in CA: SWAT Ops II. It is also the first to have up to 16 players in one server. It takes place a week after Richtofen's Scheme of Revenge (Whom you find out he is Le Paradox), in a burning, ruined part of Necron with a new team of heroes: Russman, John Price, Alex Mason, David Mason, Misty, Marlton, Reznov and Stulinger, along with the Cooper Gang and a squad of Republic Clones. The map has five different areas: the Bus/Train Station, the Town, the Plantation, the Power Lab and the Diner. This map features two new Perk-a-Colas: Tombstone and Who's Who. There is also some new enemies, the Avocandre Boss, Death Goblins and Scarecrows, while the Hellhounds once again return in Yellow Run. The Campaign mission is to send a signal to Le Paradox, via linking a radio tower by an old cabin, in order to get out of the map. The zombies here are casual zombies. High Rise Main article: High Rise '''High Rise is the eighth map in the Zombies universe, included in the Devastation DLC. The map takes place in Shanghai, throughout the interior and rooftops of several skyscrapers. The crews from Yellow Run return in this map. Nova Crawlers return in this map, along with a more agile version: Jumping Jacks, which come every 5 to 7 rounds. Elevators move around the Perk-a-Colas up and down between floors. The High Rise Easter Egg is mainly to link yet another radio tower, to have enough energy for a blast to destroy the zombies from spreading throughout the galaxy. Rig Main Article: Rig (zombies) Rig is the ninth map in the zombies game mode, included in the Vengeance DLC. It takes place in an old western town within a mining facility in Cool Ranch. The team from the first few maps return, in order to stop the infections once and for all. It features a new perk called Vulture Aid Elixir, which can make zombies drop ammo bags and money bags with random amounts of bullets and points in them, and can trigger a green smoke from zombies spawns from which zombies will not attack for a few seconds. It can also show where certain perks, weapons, and the box are. Another new mechanic is that chalk for specific weapons must be obtained, so that you can draw them in specific areas of that map in order to obtain said weapon.